Why do you hide?
by Princess Meria
Summary: One day on the road changes the life of three runaways, when they try to hide from a large number of people only to be found by Jesus. Not a great summary. Just an idea for now. T rated for safety in case the story continues. Updated will be on an interest basis and what I can do as a science focused college student. The more views and reviews the more I will post.
1. Chapter 1

I recently had an idea for a biblical story and would like to see how many people might be interested. So here's a sneak peek at what the story might be.

She had been on the day for three days, most of the water was gone and the only food to be found was what could be scavenged from the plants at the side of the road. She know that she needed rest, but the fear of what she was running from overwhelmed her. That was until a sharp cry pierced the air.

"Sadye! Eleazar cut his foot!" Reva cried. Sadye scanned the area but no one appeared to be on the road. She raced to her siblings, and scooped Eleazar into her arms and man handling him onto her back.

"Reva, go find some water. I'm going to be at the top of the hill by the boulder." She instructed. Reva nodded and she hurried off to find more water. Sadye sighed and continued up the hill with the little boy on her back. They weren't even at the top of the hill when Reva caught up to them with their full water skins. As they settled against the boulder to rest and so Sadye could clean Eleazar's foot, thesound of a large number of people filled the air around them.

"HIDE!" Sadye hissed. The young children did as told and wedged themselves into the cool darkness that the boulder created as Sadye hid in the shrubs along the side of the road. Soon the group came into her view. There were at least twenty people, most of them being men. The man leading them paused at the top of the hill.

"Children, why do you hide?"


	2. AN

Hello everyone. I want to say thank you for your support, and want you to know that this story won't be updated often because I literally posted this when I got the idea. I also am a full time college student, who is majoring in the sciences and so I don't have a lot of time.

Because of all of this, I often times get hard writers blocks that can last for months. So I am counting on you to let me know what stories you want me too cover.

The story starts shortly after the Sermon on the Mount. I will be following the synoptic gospels (Matthew Mark and Luke) for the most part but I am open to covering stories from John as well.

Thank you for your support.


	3. Hiatus

Hello my readers. First, please don't hit me, (cowers behind my chair). But this story and several others are going to be on a permanent hiatus until I finish college. I'm a sophomore and life is very busy. Also some of these stories haven't been touched in a long time and I'm not sure where I was going with it.

I will be continuing this story but I need time to write more. I have several writers and life blocks in the way of working on this story.

Many apologizes.


	4. Chapter 1 in Full

She had been on the road for three days, most of the water was gone and the only food to be found was what could be scavenged from the plants at the side of the road. She know that she needed rest, but the fear of what she was running from overwhelmed her. That was until a sharp cry pierced the air.

"Sadye! Eleazar cut his foot!" Reva cried. Sadye scanned the area but no one appeared to be on the road. She raced to her siblings, and scooped Eleazar into her arms and man handled him onto her back.

"Reva, go find some water. I'm going to be at the top of the hill by the boulder." She instructed. Reva nodded and she hurried off to find more water. Sadye sighed and continued up the hill with the little boy on her back. They weren't even at the top of the hill when Reva caught up to them with their full water skins. As they settled against the boulder to rest and so Sadye could clean Eleazar's foot, the sound of a large number of people filled the air around them.

"HIDE!" Sadye hissed. The young children did as told and wedged themselves into the cool darkness that the boulder created as Sadye hid in the shrubs along the side of the road. Soon the group came into her view. There were at least twenty people, most of them being men. The man leading them paused at the top of the hill.

"Children, why do you hide?" The man asked. Sadye refused to be swayed, she would not move until they were gone. Her desire to stay hidden would not work as Eleazar let loose a whimpering cry as the pain in his foot became too much for the four year old to bare.

"Rabbi. One must be injured." One of the women said. The man nodded in acknowledgement and told his followers that they would be resting here for a while. Sadye hissed in anger. Reva and Eleazar needed her, they wouldn't last long if these people didn't move on.

"Rabbi, how will we know who are false prophets or false disciples?" one man asked. The others in the company also nodded, turning to their Rabbi for his answer. The man smiled at them and asked, "How do you know that the sky is blue or that the sun will rise?"

"We can see it with our eyes." One answered.

"But how do the blind know it is so?" The man asked.

"Others have told them so and they can feel the heat of the sun on their face. But Jesus how does this pertain to Andrew's question?" Another asked.

"How do you think it pertains to your brother's question, Peter?" The man, Jesus, said. Peter paused thinking.

"That we are the ones who must share your word with those who have not heard and guide them on the path to you?" Peter asked unsure of his answer. Jesus nodded, smiling. As the group broke up, some men going to get food that the women had been making and others going to fill up the water skins; Jesus approached Sadye's hiding place.

"Child why do you hide? No harm will come to you from me or my followers." Jesus said. Sadye whimpered softly. No one was safe, she had learned that the hard way.

"Oh precious child, what has happened to you that you cannot trust? Little sister, you are safe now. I will protect you from all that you fear." Jesus told her.

"I'm not your sister." Sadye whispered, scooting towards him only slightly.

"You are a beautiful child of God our Father. You are my sister, Sadye. I will keep you safe from harm." Jesus said. Sadye looked at him, fear bright in her eyes but all she could see was love and the fierce desire to protect. Slowly she inched her way to him and Jesus simply waited for her to approach him in her own time. When Sadye was out of her hiding spot, Jesus reached out a hand to her. Sadye flinched back but he waited with his hand extended for her to take it. Carefully, Sadye took his hand but was ready to fight at any moment. Jesus smiled gently at her before slowly standing. Sadye rose with him and cautiously followed him.

"Where are Reva and Eleazar?" Jesus asked her. Sadye paused still unsure if he could be trusted.

"You have my word Sadye nothing will harm them." He promised. Sadye looked up at him and then gently tugged his hand to have him follow her. Sadye pulled him towards the large boulder.

"Re, Azar. It's okay." Sadye said. The children wiggled out of their hiding place but Reva froze when she saw the man standing a few feet away from Sadye.

"Sa?" Reva whispered.

"It's okay Re. We're safe now." Sadye answered. Eleazar latched hold of Sadye's arm whimpering in pain. Jesus approached the siblings slowly knowing that while their older sister had accepted him, the younger children were still scared.

"Sa'ye foo' 'urt." Eleazar cried. Jesus caught Sadye's eye and nodded gently towards her brother indicating that he could carry the little boy to his group. Sadye hesitated but knowing that no harm would come to Eleazar in the man's arms, nodded.

"Azar I need you to go with -" Sadye froze, she hadn't even asked the man his name.

"I'm Jesus. I will not hurt you little one. Your sisters will be right beside us." He said. Eleazar looked up at the man and hesitantly reached up to him. Jesus scooped the little boy into his arms and tickled the child's stomach as they waited for Sadye and Reva to gather their supplies. The two girls looked up at him. He smiled and indicated for them to follow him. Sadye and Reva followed him as Jesus led them to his followers and their camp. There was one man who had been making a fire and looked up when they approached.

"Children this is Nathanael, he is one of my disciples. Nathanael, this is Eleazar and his sisters, Sadye and Reva." Jesus said, introducing the children to one of his companions. Nathanael smiled at them before his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm glad that you have escaped your master. I'm sorry that I didn't do more for you." He said. Sadye froze when he said that, before studying him.

"Raphael?" She whispered. Nathanael grinned. Sadye let out a choked sob and rushed to the man. Nathanael paused before wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Sade, I'm so sorry. So sorry... I'm not going anywhere. Rabbi will protect you. You don't need to fear any more." Nathanael murmured rocking the girl. Jesus smiled at the pair knowing that Nathanael would be capable to help Sadye and her pain.


End file.
